1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an online game system and a method of data resource handling for an online game, more particularly to an online game system including a gaming logic server cluster and a network resource server cluster, and to a method of data resource handling for an online game involving the gaming logic server cluster and the network resource server cluster.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Wide Web (abbreviated as Web, WWW, or W3) is a system of interlinked hypertext documents accessed through the Internet. Various kinds of useful information in the system of the World Wide Web are known as resources, and users can browse and access the resources through the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP).
Nowadays, online games or web games (e.g., a massive multiplayer online role-playing game, MMORPG) are more and more popular and are gradually developed to have relatively finer gaming images. A conventional online game server of the MMORPG is configured to handle a virtual world of the MMORPG, and a player can play a virtual character in the virtual world of the MMORPG using a client computer installed with a game program associated with the MMORPG. The conventional online game server stores the data of a plurality of the virtual characters associated with respective players of the MMORPG. In this way, those players at various locations around the physical world can have real-time interaction with each other when they play the respective virtual characters using respective client computers to connect to and login the conventional online game server through the Internet.
However, as the online/web games have the relatively finer gaming images, data transmission of various data resources (such as the data resources related to scenes, animation, video effects, etc.) between the client computers and the conventional online game server is significantly increased. Therefore, the load of the online game server is critically heavy, and the client computers may not immediately display the gaming images in real time if there is no sufficient bandwidth of a communication network between the client computers and the online game server.